


Under the Sakura Tree

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KiyoYachi is end game, M/M, One-Sided Love, Rejection, SugaTsuki is end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: “Sugawara-san, I like you...”—Kei is in love with SugaSuga is in love with ShimizuShimizu is dating Yachi





	Under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I thought “why not write some SugaTsuki ahahahahha” and then this appeared, I’m so weird sksksk.

Suga has always liked Shimizu. Ever since Daichi brought her to the club, it was love at first sight. He liked the way her hair flows, her eyes shines, and her lips moving, everything about her was beautiful, just the one for Suga. But, Suga just never brought himself to tell Shimizu, he didn’t want to break their relationship that fast.

He continued to love her for two more years, and in their in third year, Shimizu told him and his teammates that she is now dating someone. It was Yachi Hitoka, their next manager when Shimizu leaves. Shimizu told her teammates she was attracted to girls than boys.

Noya and Tanaka cried in disbelief, but congrats her, and asked for a hug, which she refused. Daichi and Asahi were happy for her also. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t know what was dating. Yamaguchi was proud, but a bit sad, since Yamaguchi had a slight crush on Yachi.

And Kei (Tsukishima)? He doesn’t look like he cares, minding his own business and listens to music. So, Suga confronted the latter, “Hey,” Suga says and sat next to Kei.

Kei was curled up, his arms around his legs and his head ontop of his right knee. Kei didn’t turn to look at Suga, just mumbling a “hm?” Kei’s music wasn’t loud, so maybe that’s why he heard Suga.

”Aren’t you happy for them?” Suga says and looked at Shimizu, who was trying to dodge Noya and Tanaka. Kei didn’t say anything, not like he did anyway, and continued to stay how he was.

There was silence between them before Kei spoke up, Suga turned to him, “Their relationship is none of my business, if they wanna date, they can, I won’t stop them.” Then Kei turned his head and looked at Suga, “Would you stop them?”

Suga nearly flinched when he saw Kei looking at him like he just stabbed him, like he just hit a mine in Suga. Suga opened his mouth is a cracky way before looking on the ground, “Aha— Stop them?— No way-“ Suga says before turning to Kei with a fake smile, “Their happiness is my happiness, so I would not stop them!” 

Suga can see Kei’s eyes lower, it was gonna close, he was probably gonna sleep, then Suga noticed how long Kei’s eyelashes are. Suga wondered how were they that long. Suga reaches over and tried to touch Kei’s eyeslashes...

Until Hinata screamed his name.

He flinched away and looked at Hinata, his hand immediately going back to himself, “Yes?!” Suga says and quickly crept a smile.

”What is dating?! Is it tasty?!” Hinata says, and Kageyama literally smacked his head for that, “Hinata you boke, I’m sure dating is not food!” Kageyama literally shouted.

Suga sweatdropped before taking a quick glance at Kei, then looked at the duo before getting up, “Let’s talk about it somewhere else, you’ll wake up Tsukishima,” Suga says.

Hinata jumped on excitement, and Kageyama just tried to calm him down.

Actually, Kei wasn’t asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sugawara-san, can we talk? Outside?” Kei says, standing in front of Suga with his hands together, fiddling with his thumb. Suga found out that Kei fiddles with his hands when he is nervous, and Suga honestly thinks it’s kind of cute—

“Ah, sure,” Suga says and smiled, what the heck was he thinking? Kei nodded a bit before walking ahead outside, and Suga just followed behind.

It was Spring, and Sakura petals were falling down to the ground. Suga has always thought Sakura petals were pretty, and he would like to see Shimizu stand under them, confessing as she replied with a “I love you too,” slowly taking her hand and kiss her. That dream was totally crushed though.

Kei took Suga to the back of the school, and there were a lot of Sakura petals there, along with the trees. In Spring, this spot would be a popular place for a confession, so Suga wondered why did Kei bring him here.

When Kei stopped under a Sakura tree, Suga also stopped, not standing too far from him. Then Kei turned to face Suga. Sakura petals continued to fall as they usually would, then some dropped onto Kei’s hair, but the wind blew it away.

Kei and Suga stood in silence, Suga wanted to ask what did he need, but he gave him some time, maybe Kei just need some words to speak whatever he wants to speak about.

Sakura petals fell and fell, falling past and Suga and Kei, and just for a slight moment, Suga thought Kei was beautiful under the Sakura petals—

Suga shook his head, almost violently and Kei was giving him a weird look. Suga looked at Kei and smiled, “So, what did you want to talk about?” Suga asks.

Kei’s glasses began to shade, so Kei took it off and wiped whatever was on it with his shirt. He paused and opened his mouth, like he was gonna say something, but he shut his mouth and continued to wipe.

After he was done, he put his glasses on and took a deep breath before saying, “Sugawara-san, I like you...”

Suga blinked for a bit, standing there like nothing before his eyes widen. Suga was a popular guy, lots of girls confessed to him, he heard that line so many times, “Sugawara-san, I love you,” or “Please go out with me!” 

Suga felt like something in him just popped. He was surprised, indeed, but he wasn’t surprised that it was a boy or a kouhai that confessed, but his teammate he held dear very much. Guilt began to swell up in him, Suga doesn’t know why. He’s always being confessed to, he felt bad but not guilty, but just— Kei made it feel different.

Suga’s hands curled into a fist, clenching his teeth before slowly opening his mouth, “I—“ But Kei cuts him, “You can’t, right?” He says, he totally read his mind, no doubt.

”Because you love Shimizu-san, right?” Kei says again. Again, he read his mind. Suga’s hand curled more, his nails digging into his skin.

”I already knew, I just wanted to tell you,” Kei says, and Suga wondered how he knew. Suga was looking down, so he looked up and he can see Kei giving a small smile, his face not so far looking down. That smile was pained, a pained smile.

Guilt swelled up in Suga more, he wanted to punch himself and tell Kei that he can’t himself, but to think his kouhai knew.

”How—“ And again, Kei cuts him off, “I was watching,” He says. Suga blinked before tilting his head, “I always see you looking at Shimizu-san, like you’re proud of her, you’re happy for her, always looking at her like you’ll make sure she’ll never get hurt...” Kei says, and Suga can see Kei clenching his hand.

”It...” Kei says, and Suga can see tears forming in Kei’s eyes, and this is like, the first time Suga has ever seen this side of Kei, “I knew, for a long time, you were in love with Shimizu-san... and it hurted...” Kei says, taking his glasses off and wiped his tears.

Suga had no words, he couldn’t speak, like his voice suddenly vanished. “I just— Wanted to tell you before you graduate, I’m fine if you don’t like me back...” Kei says. Suga wanted to run over, grab him and tell him something. Suga couldn’t think though.

Kei was right though, the third years were going to graduate soon, just in few weeks.

Suga parted his lips to say something, but then Kei looked up to him, giving a pained face. The wind blew, and this was just a couple other moments of Kei, where Suga thought Kei was beautiful—

His hair, even though it was short, his hair was swaying a bit. It looked beautiful with the petals, his blonde hair swaying with the pink petals. Suga didn’t know why he kept telling that Kei was beautiful, like he thought he was retarded for a moment.

The bell ringed, and Kei looked up to the school building. Kei turned back to Suga, the same smile on his face, “Thank you for your time,” Kei says and walked, passing Suga. Suga was looking down, he was thinking about how retarded he was.

Suga wanted to stop Kei, but he didn’t know for what reason, stop Kei for what? So Suga didn’t turn at all, not watching Kei leave, staying where he was until he felt like Kei is finally gone, or the bell ringed again.

 

* * *

 

Suga hasn’t been focusing during practice, the scene of the confession kept coming to him when he heard or saw Kei. Kei didn’t look bother at all, but he didn’t talk to Suga at all, and that kind of hurted Suga.

It was break time, and Suga stepped out and sat on the stairs to the gym for fresh air. He gave out a big sigh before softly slapping himself, he really needed to focus.

”Sugawara,” Suga heard his name, eyes slowly widening and turn to see... Shimizu.

Suga blinked and was about to say something, but he just looked away instead, saying nothing. “Did something happen?” Shimizu’s soft voice spoke, and it slightly began to calm Suga.

Suga didn’t do or say anything before just giving a small nod. Suga felt Shimizu sat next to him, looking at him like she was waiting for him to speak up. Suga was looking down, then he opened his mouth to speak.

”Tsukishima... he confessed, that he liked me...” Suga says, and then heard Kei sneeze in the gym and Yamaguchi immediately asked if he was okay. Suga and Shimizu both sweatdropped, then giggled.

When they both calmed down, Suga’s smile went upside down. “What did you say?” Shimizu asks Suga, now looking up and her hands on his knees. Suga clenched his fist, looking back down.

”I couldn’t... Tsukishima just kept interrupting, like he didn’t want me to say it... He wasn’t wrong though... Then the bell ringed and he left... I wasn’t— able to say anything...” Suga says, curling up, the picture of Kei’s pained smile, it made Suga guilty even more.

Shimizu stayed silent, then so did Suga. Maybe Shimizu was thinking about what to say? Suga doesn’t know, but he knows that practice will start soon.

”And? Did you stop him?” Shimizu asks. Suga stood still for a bit, then shook his head, “I couldn’t— I-I mean... I wanted to... but for what?” Suga says. Suga heard a scoff from Shimizu, then turned to look at her.

”At least you wanted to stop him, but like you said, for what?” Shimizu says before turning to also look at Suga, “You WANTED to stop him, there has to at least be a meaning in that, that could be your reason,” She says before hearing the whistle.

”Practice is starting,” Shimizu says and then gets up, walking into the gym first. Suga stayed where he was. Shimizu was right, he wanted to stop Kei because there was already a reason. But what was the reason?

”Sugaaaa,” Asahi says, leaning over the door, “Practice is starting,” Suga immediately looked up and to Asahi. Right, Shimizu already told him, and he forgot that quick.

”Yeah, I’m coming!” Suga says before getting up from the stairs, turning and walked into the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks has passed by, and the week after this week, on Friday, the third years were going to graduate. Suga hasn’t talked to Kei since then, and Kei hasn’t either. Well, there were times when Suga was near Kei, but Kei would walk away, finding some other place.

Suga spent almost his three weeks, trying to figure out what was the reason for not stopping Kei— Wait, why is he getting so worked up about it?

”Apparently, there won’t be any practice on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, since there will be a gym inspection, and the third years are graduating,” Ukai says, holding papers in his hands.

”It’s already time for them to leave!? Why not just repeat a year?!” Noya says, jumping up and down in disappointment. “Nishinoya, no!” Asahi says as Noya is now jumping at Asahi. Daichi caught Noya before he did. Suga just sweatdropped.

”hOLY cRaP,” Yamaguchi shouted and moved away from Hinata, who is currently crying. “Please don’t leave yeeeett!” Hinata sobbed, trying to wipe his tears. “E-Eh?! Hinata!? Calm down!” Suga says, trying to stop the little one from crying.

Then Tanaka started crying also, then Noya, then Asahi because he can’t help it, then Yamaguchi and Kageyama, Shimizu and Yachi, coach and Takeda, then Daichi, and Suga was just— He can’t help it and cried either.

Kei was the only one not crying. 

 

* * *

 

The bell just ringed, and Suga was walking through the hallways in the school. It was lunch time. “Hey hey, isn’t that guy from the boys volleyball club...?” A girl asks, and Suga nearly pasted by them. The girl was pointing out the window, so Suga walked over and looked at who was it.

It was Kei.

Kei was being confessed to another girl. The girl was looking down, her brown hair was almost covering her face, it seems she was crying. Did Kei reject him?

The girl bowed before running away. Kei watched her run away, then looked up at the windows, where Suga was at. Suga almost flinched when he met eyes with Kei. Kei immediately looked away and just walked away, as if he didn’t see Suga just now.

Suga bit the bottom of his lip, he clearly knew that Kei was avoiding him, ignoring him, yeah you can avoid people after a confession, but that is too much! It’s like Kei is putting a wall between him and Suga, like Suga doesn’t exist. So Suga ran after Kei, following where he was going to.

”Tsukishima!” Suga called out, almost reaching to the walking Kei. Kei stopped, turned and saw Suga. He widened his eyes, but then it just went back down, the I-don’t-care-so-go-away-idiots eyes.

”What is it?” Kei mumbled before turning away again. Suga reaches to him, then raised an arm and pointed out the window, “I saw you getting confessed from a girl... Did you reject her?” Suga asks.

Kei replied, “Why does that matter to you?” Suga feels like Kei just rolled his eyes, “I’m just asking!” Suga says.

There was a bit of silence before Kei sighed, “I rejected her, happy?” Kei says, still not looking at Suga. Suga felt relieved, then immediately freezes, why did he feel relieved just now? It’s almost like those manga or anime he read or watched, they sigh in relief after a rejected confession, and realize they were in love with the other.

Suga felt like shaking his head, he  _wasn’t_ in love with Kei. Nah. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. He’s in love with Shimizu, still. Then why did he feel relief? Suga didn’t care about the girl at the moment, he didn’t feel bad for her, not guilty, not anything negative. He was the opposite. He was glad. Suga didn’t know why. 

Suga began to wonder what was wrong with him. Maybe he’s glad that his teammate, especially his kouhai, isn’t dating yet? Maybe it’s too early. No wait, that’s a dumb reason! Maybe he’s glad that his kouhai isn’t gonna date someone his kouhai doesn’t know? Maybe Suga is just being overprotective!

Suga slapped himself on both cheeks, and Kei backed a bit with a flinch like wtf. Suga looked up at Kei, and Kei just blinked in confusion before trailing his eyes to the left to avoid eye contact. Suga didn’t know why he was so fixated about these stuff. He had to find out. He  _HAD_ to.

“Tsukishima... Are you still in love with me?” Suga asks and grabbed both of Kei’s hands, clasping them together, Kei’s hands were  _cold._

Maybe...  _Maybe, I might just be in love with him... too?_

Okay, Suga knows he’s escalating, but he’s just— curious? That sounds rude, maybe he’s more— Desperate?-

”What... What’re you asking?” Kei says, still avoiding eye contact and tried to pull away, but Suga continued to hold on, not letting him. “I wanna confirm something..” Suga says before tugging Kei’s hands down, bringing him down.

Kei felt himself go down, then Suga leaned up. Their lips touch together. Kei widened his eyes, not moving from where he is. Suga leaned up more to get a better kiss.

’ _Feels good...’_ Suga thought. This kiss wasn’t exactly his first, he dated girls before and kissed them, but it never really felt good. Kei’s lips were soft, plump, and pink. Suga wanted to bit on his lip, but it can also be a sign for a further kiss.

After a few seconds, Kei pushed Suga away. Suga surprisingly took a few steps back, staying on balance and looked at Kei in surprise. Suga’s eyes widen at the sight.

Kei was blushing, but he also seemed mad, then there were tears— Tears?!

”E-Eh? Tsukishima?—“ Suga asks and took a step forward, but Kei immediately turned and ran away. Suga watched him leave before shouting, “Tsu-Tsukishima?!” And chased after him. He knew it, he fucked up alright.

Kei continued to run, then turned around a corner. Suga followed that direction, then when he turned, he didn’t see Kei. The hallway where Kei turned was empty, just a classroom and a bathroom.

Suga clicked his tongue, “Dammit...” He says, never feeling so down or so worked up about something like this. Suga just walked down the hallway he turned, wondering where is Kei.

He doesn’t know that the moment Kei turned, he entered the bathroom, since it was just right around the corner. Kei could somehow feel himself tear up, but immediately wiped his tears and exited the bathroom, Suga was already gone.

Kei sighed a relief and turned around the corner again.

Then it hit Suga, he wasn’t wrong about his theory, maybe he is in love with—

 

* * *

 

 

“Shimizu...san...” Suga added, confronting the shorter raven girl. Shimizu turned to Suga, then nodded for him to continue speaking, “Can... we talk? In private?” Suga asks. Shimizu blinked, then nodded. It was after practice, and of course, Suga couldn’t get a chance to talk to Kei, since Yamaguchi is around, and his teammates kept calling for him.

So, Suga thought it was time to confess to Shimizu, he couldn’t just hold on to Kei forever, he finally realized who he was actually in love with, but he had to take care of Shimizu first.

Suga had to let this feeling out, his love for Shimizu.

The duo walked outside of the gym as everyone began packing. They walked near the steps to the changing room. Suga stopped in front of the stairs, and Shimizu stopped behind him.

Suga took a deep breath, he was going to do this. Then he turned and looked at Shimizu, in the eyes, staring deep. Shimizu stared back, looking not fazed at all.

”Shimizu...” Suga says before swallowing his nervousness saliva down. Shimizu didn’t say anything, looking at him still.

Suga took another deep breath, his head turned away a little so he doesn’t breath in front of Shimizu’s face. He turned to look at Shimizu again, then says, “I like you...”

There was a moment of silence, and Suga can feel his face heating up.

”Yeah?” Shimizu says, that was all. Suga blinked, then opened his mouth to say something. He realized he wasn’t hurt— wait was he rejected? “Yeah what?” Suga asks.

”I knew that for a long time,” Shimizu says and looked down, swiping a strand of hair in front of her face to behind her ear.

Suga blinked, “Eh?”

”You were too obvious.”

”Eh??”

”But...” Shimizu looked up at Suga. Suga blinked again.

”I can’t accept your feelings, I’m dating Yachi, and I love her, you know that...” Shimizu says. Suga blinked, then gave a small smile, “I see, I thought so... Yeah, I knew,” Suga says and did thumbs up at her.

Shimizu looked like she noticed something, her eyes widened a little, “I’m surprised you’re not hurt about it,” She says. Suga opened his mouth to an ‘o’, then trailed his eyes to the corner. He wondered why— Oh wait.

Suga looked at Shimizu and grinned, “Because I realized I now love someone else.”

Shimizu blinked, then gave a small smile, “I see, you’re back to yourself now,” She says. Suga proudly hufffed, his hands on his hips, “Of course! I finally have my feelings for you off my shoulder!”

Shimizu giggled.

Suga grinned back.

And those two agreed to walk home together since Yachi already went home in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

It was graduation day. 

Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and Shimizu, we’re outside near the gates of their school, they were gonna leave soon. Then they heard their kouhais call out to them— Kei was with them.

Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka, rushed over, wanting to tackle the graduates to not leave. Suga laughed, then he turned to Kei, who was talking to Yamaguchi. Suga said “brb peeps,” and went to Kei. Yamaguchi walked away from Kei, and Suga used this chance.

When he reached to Kei, he grinned, “Yo!” He says. Kei turned to Suga, who was just watching Yamaguchi leave, “What?” He asks, plain—

Suga made a dramatic gasp, “Rude! Won’t you at least scream at your senpais to not leave?!” He pouted. Kei rolled his eyes, “You know I don’t scream.”

Suga huffed, “True...” Then grabbed Kei’s hand, which made the taller one flinch, but he didn’t pull away. “Let’s go talk somewhere!” Suga says and dragged Kei with him, and Kei couldn’t help but just follow.

They went to the back, to the place where Kei confessed last time. Sakura petals were falling still, and the sky was pale blue. The sun was out, it perfectly made the scene. There were shadows under the trees, and Suga and Kei walked under it. Sakura petals continued to fall, one even hitting Suga on the cheek. It was almost like a kiss of good luck.

Suga smiles to himself, though he felt like a pervert if he smiles like this. He turned to Kei with his smile, and Kei made a wtf face. Instead, Suga immediately changed his smile, it went to a grin, where Suga’s white perfectly shaped teeth’s were showing.

Kei raised a brow, he wondered what was going on, “You didn’t let me reply last time when you confessed,” Suga says. Kei flinched, but he didn’t back away or anything, just staying in place.

”So, is it okay if I give you my answer?” Suga asks.

Kei raised the other brow this time. Suga walked closer to Kei, closing the gap between them. Suga was now under Kei, his face looking up into Kei’s eyes. Kei didn’t do anything, he stayed still, confused.

...

Then Suga immediately grabbed the back of Kei’s head and pulled him down. Kei was surprised, he didn’t expect that, so he couldn’t quickly react and his head dropped, their lips made a smack sound.

Kei’s eyes widen, but he couldn’t do anything, since Suga is literally pulling him down. Suga’s other hand trails to Kei’s right hand, held it and intertwined their fingers. If Suga lets go now, Kei will run away, so he needs to hold on to him.

And of course, Suga thought it felt good. He never felt this way before, he doesn’t know if it’s because it’s a guy he’s kissing, or that it is Kei. Well, Suga definitely isn’t gonna try it out.

After a couple more seconds, Suga pulled away from Kei, still holding his hand. Suga formed a smirk on his lips when he saw Kei’s reaction. He was blushing, hard. Suga giggles and leaned in, kissing the top of Kei’s head this time.

Suga remembered every word Kei said that day, and so he told his reply,

”I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone burn my school down cos I don’t got time for it—
> 
> Instagram: MiymUzumaki  
> Wattpad: Miym_Uzumaki  
> Twitter: Miym_Uzumaki  
> Discord: MiymUzumaki#2053


End file.
